


Hide + Seek

by cassie



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/pseuds/cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed seems a bit off-beat, but his childhood best friend knows how to make this the best birthday of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide + Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ed Sheeran. :)

“This is the start, of something beautiful. This is the start, of something new.” –Ed Sheeran.

 

 

“Ed! Ed! Happy birthday!” Marlee twirled around in her astonishingly pink party dress. “I made you a cake.” She grinned up at the ginger haired man, quite excited. Her brown eyes glittered, and tousled brunette curls of the same shade hugged her neck.

 

“Well, thank you.” He smiled down at her, softly. Ed was in such a calm mood today, it was rather unusual for him – especially since it was his birthday. He should be incredibly excited, but today it seemed his childhood best friend, Marlee, was more cheerful about it than he was.

 

It wasn’t that Ed was quite unhappy, that wasn’t it at all. He was just simply not in a celebrating sort of mood, if anyone could possibly understand that. He didn’t want a big fuss made out of his birthday this year; he just wanted a small gathering of the people most important to them. That rally had passed though, and the day was his again – to do whatever he pleased.

 

This was when Marlee had shown up. The two hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks, as Ed had been on tour in America, and he had missed her. Despite wanting some alone time, Ed graciously let in the eighteen year old anyway. There was something about her, where one just couldn’t say no. It was in her nature to make someone feel happy.

 

Ed had thought about these qualities in her many, many times – and every time he felt like he loved them just that much more. He never could quite figure out if he merely adored the girl, or was actually in love with her. He figured just as much it was probably the second, and his feelings were playing hide and seek all the time.

 

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Marlee’s voice interrupted once more; “let’s go eat the cake, shall we?” she grinned happily and took his hand, leading him away from the sofa and to his kitchen. On the counter sat a beautifully decorated vanilla flavored cake, shaped like his guitar – complete with a paw print on it. “Do you like it?” her bright smile lit up her pale face.

 

“I love it, let’s try it.” Ed replied just as happily. He was sort of glad he wasn’t alone anymore; maybe he wouldn’t have gotten such a treat. Ed couldn’t help but gush down at the food; he didn’t know she could decorate cakes like that. It must have been a hidden talent, he thought.

 

As if Marlee was reading his thoughts, she clarified; “I told you I was going to uni to do baking, did you forget?” her sparkling eyes gazed up at him, as she clung to his arm cutely.

 

“Ah, right. Well it looks, and smells absolutely wonderful, thank you.” Ed smiled and picked up a knife, slicing the cake and getting them each a piece.

 

As they ate, they were sat in a comfortable silence. The cake was like Heaven on their taste buds, probably one of the best Ed himself had ever had. It was just another talent, which he could add to his list of things he liked about that girl. Marlee had been in his life so long, it was like he couldn’t bear to think about losing her. Ed wasn’t afraid of those feelings he had for her, especially now – when they were becoming more and more clear each day he thought about them. He wouldn’t say he was in love quite yet, although he was definitely headed down that pathway. It was simple as that.

 

“Are you okay, Ed?” Marlee’s smile was now a bit fainter, as if she was genuinely worried about something. “You seem a bit off today, it’s weird – it’s your birthday, you should be happier.” She smiled again, as if to attempt at cheering him up.

 

Ed responded with a smile just as sweet; “I’m alright, darling, just a bit out of it. I’m distracted by my thoughts, I suppose.” They met eyes, and Marlee blushed – perhaps at the fact that Ed had just called her ‘darling’. Ed looked at her cheeks, which were a rosy-pink color. He chuckled to himself.

 

“What are you thinking about, then? Marlee smiled at him, admiring the way his flaming orange hair was messier than usual today.

 

“About how my life is just flashing before my eyes. It seems like yesterday I was just a child, and now I’m twenty-two years old and everything is just flying by me, and I have no control over it all.” Ed frowned, heaving out a sigh.

 

“Well, think of all the incredible things you’ve done. I mean, life could slip away from any of us at any time, that’s why we have bucket lists. You though Ed, you’ve done so many amazing things already. Just continue to do what you would like and live without regrets.” Marlee smiled at him, the air embellished with her wise words.

 

“How did a girl so young get to be so wise?” Ed pondered, not being able to take his eyes off of the beautiful teenage girl before him.

 

“You taught me a lot of what I know.” She replied quietly, getting up and going to the window. Marlee pulled it open, the smell of a light rain filling the house – setting the atmosphere. “If you’re so worried about growing up – why don’t we do something childish today?” a grin spread across her face for the zillionth time that day, Ed made her happy. It was that simple.

 

Ed finished the last bit of his birthday cake, and set his fork down. “Something childish, like what?” his smile grew bigger. Ever since they were kids, Marlee had always had the very best of ideas.

 

“Let’s play hide and seek.” She grinned, waving her arms around – as if to show how many hiding spots his large home had.

 

Ed closed his eyes, nodding in agreement. That seemed like a fantastic idea. It was perfect, not too childish to the point where it wouldn’t be entertaining, but to the point that it would actually let him embrace it for what it was. It was a simple game, one that any one at any age could play.

 

“Okay, so you count, and I’ll hide?” she smiled happily.

 

Ed nodded in response. “Sure.”

 

Ed went to the corner of the kitchen, hiding his face as he heard his best friend slowly walk away.

 

“One, two, three.” He counted, enveloped in the darkness that his hands provided. “Four, five, six.” Ed’s ears strained to hear where Marlee was headed. “Seven, eight, nine.” He continued on, the aroma of the rain filling up his senses.

 

 

Mere minutes later, Ed was on his way searching for the girl. It seemed impossible to find her – his house was so vast and her hiding skills were so developed. Eventually though, Ed heard a little cough coming from his bedroom closet.

 

He opened the door to find her there, sitting comfortably on the floor. Marlee giggled as the dull light of the room hit her eyes. “Ed, you found me!”

 

“I did.” He smiled, sitting down next to her. Ed carefully took her into his arms, as if she were a glass doll, something small and something fragile. Marlee seemed a bit confused at first, and then she relaxed, laying her head gently down on his chest. Ed placed his head into her curly brown hair, breathing in her scent. This moment, was the definition of perfect to him.

 

Seeming to get the hint, Marlee nuzzled his chest. She let him hold her closer, as if to say ‘I’ll always behere’. The moment she looked up though, Ed landed his lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and short, warm and chaste. It wasn’t too proper but it wasn’t too sloppy.

 

It was perfect.

 

Just like this birthday.

 

Leaning back, Marlee smiled again.

 

“Happy birthday, Ed.”


End file.
